


A Pretty Simple Stress Dream

by Sashmity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dennis doesn’t show up he’s just mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy Ending, I wrote this because of their interactions during Red Willow’s Eve, Lars has one line towards the end of the story, Nightmares, Ray doesn’t understand her feelings, Willow is also kinda awkward, Willow is kind of oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: Willow was supposed to be giving the people of Homebase nightmares. She does such a great job that it scares Ray awake. Ray asks Willow if she can stay and comfort her for a little.
Relationships: Ray/Willow (Fortnite)
Kudos: 2





	A Pretty Simple Stress Dream

Willow was used to being a pain in the rear and causing nightmares, after all she didn’t have much to do given that she was dead. It was kind of her thing to be a minor inconvenience but at the moment she was being the ghost of Christmas terror, at least that’s how she put it. It’s not like she was doing it out of the sheer cruelty of her own heart, she genuinely had a good reason to be doing this.

Ray and the others had such a wonderful holiday celebration that was full of love and joy, not to mention lights like way too many lights seriously you could spot Homebase from like a mile away. It was so obvious that every husk and mist monster on the planet noticed and because of that the threat level for Homebase went up drastically. Seriously why was plaid even a threat level? Okay the whole business about the ever growing threat level aside, everyone at Homebase realized they had to listen to Willow and reluctantly Crackshot. Willow and Crackshot were in charge of making the threat level drop, Crackshot’s idea was to drop slush and road salt onto Homebase to make it all bleak. Willow’s idea however was a little more dramatic, giving everyone nightmares that would ruin their Christmas spirit.

At the moment Willow was giving Ray, the leader of Homebase, as she put it a pretty simple stress dream. It was the usual, Ray’s friends dying and Homebase blowing up, you know the typical thing Ray was scared of. This dream however seemed to be doing a very good job since Ray was tossing and turning quite a bit. Willow watched Ray squirm and whimper in her sleep. She tilts her head, causing the fake hair on her doll head to move, before fixing her sleeves. She turns around and heads for a window, about to move onto her next Homebase victim, when a cry stops her in her tracks. She turns to look over her shoulder and notices Ray crying and sobbing in her sleep, well as much as a robot could cry that is. She slowly turns around before walking over to the little robot and leaning down, observing the robot as she grabbed at the air.

It was obvious the robot was trying to get someone in her dream. If the grabbing wasn’t obvious then surely the way Ray was mumbling for Lars and Dennis made it obvious. She was quite active in her dreams, fairly similar to her when she was awake.

Willow leans back and lets out a chuckle as the robot reaches up and nearly grabs her by the fake hair on her doll head. She continues this for almost a full minute before getting bored. She briefly wonders why she’s still there before noticing Ray pull at her blanket. “I must be really good at giving people ghostly Christmas ruining visions.” she mutters to herself with a small grin on her face. The loud strangled gasp followed by Ray bolting up in the bed causes the spirit to straighten up and take a step away.

Ray floats there for a few seconds and looks around the room before letting out a shaky breath. She puts a hand on her face and tries to calm herself down, taking unnecessary breaths to attempt to control her emotions. She shakes herself a little before putting a hand on her chest, or at least where it would be. She slowly looks up and yelps as she notices Willow standing at the foot of her bed. “Oh gosh Willow! Heh heh! You scared me a little. I thought you would be off scaring Dennis or Crackshot by now.” she rambles as she stares at the spirit, who awkwardly stands there while waving a little.

“Yeah I uh should be but I noticed you were uh reacting pretty intensely to that stress dream I gave you.” Willow mentions as she stares at the little robot before rubbing the back of her own doll head. She glances over her shoulder at the nearby window before hearing Ray nervously chuckle.

“So uh...not that I don’t care about Homebase but uh do you think you could stick around for a little? Just until I calm down. It shouldn’t take too long.” Ray suggests as she looks at the spirit, who looks at her before directing her attention towards the floor. She floats there for almost a minute in silence before nervously laughing and waving her hand. “Never mind, never mind! It was uh dumb of me to ask...I know you have more important things to do like uh-hello!” she stutters before jumping a little as she notices Willow pulling up the blanket and taking her spot on the bed.

“You know I can see why you love your bed and blanket so much. If I had a bed like this I would never get out of it.” Willow points out as she grins before flopping herself down. She lets out a loud chuckle as she gets comfortable on the bed.

Ray watches the spirit make herself comfortable before feeling her system beginning to overheat. She laughs loudly and avoids Willow’s gaze as she stares at the blanket she’s holding onto. “You know what? I think I’m gonna go make coffee!” she announces as she moves to get up before yelping as she’s tugged onto the bed.

“You need sleep and I am taking a small break. Now recharge your batteries or whatever it is that you toasters do to be in working condition.” Willow insists as she keeps Ray on the bed, pulling the blanket over the robot.

“Okay, okay...I’ll try to get some rest, rest, rest...Willow!” Ray tells the spirit before turning around to look at her, who begins chuckling loudly as she slightly throws her head back.

“Okay, okay! No more echoing pranks got it.” Willow states as she stares at Ray, who watches her before adjusting the blanket.

“Alright...goodnight, night, night...WILLOW!” Ray snaps as she raises herself a little, watching the spirit burst into a fit of laughter. She continues staring at Willow before laying herself back down, trying to ignore her system beginning to heat up once more.

“Alright no more, I’m being serious this time.” Willow agrees as she pats the robot on the head, who lets out a small noise before giving her a look. She closes her eyes and lets out a small breath, hearing Ray let out a sigh of relief.

The two lay there in silence for a few seconds before a small creak in the bed causes Willow to tilt her head.

“What’s up little robot?” Willow questions as she lays on her back with her eyes still closed. She hears Ray shuffle around in the bed before wrapping her arms around her. She smiles and puts an arm around the robot, patting her on the back.

“Thanks for uh...helping me out. It uh, means a lot.” Ray thanks as she nuzzles into the spirit, trying to hide the obvious overheating of her system.

“No problem Ray.” Willow mumbles as she lets the robot cling to her. She smiles and rubs the little robots back before hearing a small alarm going off in a nearby room.

“The threat level just went back up to poplin!” Lars shouts from his room as he glances over at the alarm.

Willow and Ray let out a groan as they both lay there. It was obvious the monsters didn’t like any sign of positive interactions, especially if it was a robot and spirit cuddling.


End file.
